Visitando a papá
by C.paz
Summary: En una visita a la nueva casa de su padre, Peter descubre una verdad como sí. [Cuenta la leyenda que este fic participa en el reto Wolvesilver del foro Groocy Mutations]


**Disclaimer:** No soy Stan Lee, por ende nada me pertenece. Solo es entretención sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota:** Lo pondré como si participara del mini reto _**Wolvesilver**_ del hermosísimo foro Groovy mutations, aunque creo que es un poco barsa (¿cómo se dirá eso en otros países?) publicar tanto tiempo después de la fecha límite. Veamos si pasa, si no, bueno, igual fue lindo escribirlo. Es algo cortito, pero no quería dejar el reto vacío.

 **Nota 2:** I'm getting emotional so… **2BackBiter4** , empezamos a hablar porque yo quería tomarme un terremoto y ya vamos para el año de eso xD (y sigo sin mi terremoto). Te dedico este fic solo porque vamos a cumplir un año de fangilear (¿?) juntas y porque sé que te gusta esta ship tanto como a mí.

 _ **Visitando a papá**_

Peter sabía que tenía que ir más seguido a la casa de su padre, pero era tan aburrido estar en casa de su viejo.

Desde que sus padres se separaron, había perdido toda comunicación con Erik, pero no le tenía rencor por dejar a su madre, al contrario, se alegraba que las eternas peleas terminaran. En especial cuando descubrió el por qué peleaban. Ahora su madre podría estar con alguien que realmente la amara. Ahora su padre podría ser feliz con Charles sin tener que esconderse de su esposa. Todo eso tenía muy feliz a Peter, pero no quería decir que iba a pasar todas las navidades con su padre y el novio de éste.

Su madre y Wanda le insistían que debía ver a Erik más seguido, que quizá ahora que no vivían juntos su relación podría mejorar notablemente. Y Peter lo pensó, lo meditó por semanas. No estaba dispuesto a vivir un mes entero con su padre porque, simplemente, nunca se habían llevado de maravilla, pero sí podría pasar un fin de semana con su viejo e intentar mejorar la relación.

Pensó que tendría que dormir en el sillón y tener conversaciones profundas con Charles y Erik para no morir de aburrimiento.

Su padre le contó que se fueron a vivir a ese lugar porque uno de los mejores amigos de Charles vivía en el mismo edificio, y que ese mismo viernes por la noche iría a cenar con ellos. Era su noche de juegos y Peter estaba completa y absolutamente invitado. No se negó solo para que Erik no perdiese la ilusión que llenó su mirada ante la idea de que su hijo se integrara a su nueva ida. Hace tanto tiempo que no Peter no veía esa mirada que no tuvo corazón para decirle que prefería leer la biblia antes de sentarse a jugar cartas un viernes por la noche.

Contrario a lo que creyó, su padre tenía una habitación para él y otra para Wanda. Su habitación tenía dos camas, y por lo que le dijo, la otra cama era para el sobrino de Charles, un tal Kurt (según Erik ellos llegarían a ser grandes amigos).

Ese día se iría directamente desde la escuela, pero se entretuvo con Scott y Jean, por lo que llegó con la hora justa para cambiarse mientras el amigo de Charles llegaba.

No podía creer su suerte. Al salir de su habitación e intentar entrar al comedor, vio a un hombre que claramente no era su padre, y rogaba a todos los dioses en los que no creía porque él no fuese Charles. De verdad esperaba que no lo fuera, por dos simples razones.

Uno: No podía, y tampoco quería, imaginar a su padre con un hombre así, porque podía apostar todos los videojuegos que tenía a que ese hombre no iba a dejar que nadie le metiera nada por el culo, y tampoco lo creía de su padre. Agh, acababa de imaginarse a su papá teniendo sexo. Asqueroso.

Dos: Sería extremadamente incómodo todo el futuro próximo si no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima y actuaba como una persona normal sin ningún tipo de retraso.

-¡Peter! Hijo, pasa, por favor. Te presento a Logan, el amigo del que te hablé.

Logan se separó del mueble en el que estaba apoyado y se le acercó.

-Tú debes ser Peter. Logan, un placer.

Peter tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar luego de escuchar esa voz tan profunda. Tardó un par de segundos en recobrar su postura y sonrisa antes de responder.

-Todo mío. El placer, quiero decir-. Idiota. La risa que soltó fue de un completo idiota. -¿Y Charles, dónde está? Papá, ¿Por qué conozco primero a sus amigos? No puedo creer que aún no conozca a tu flamante novio.

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, de la cocina salió un hombre con una bandeja repleta de comida. Se presentó como Charles Xavier, y Peter pudo ver a simple vista porqué Erik había terminado su matrimonio.

Durante la cena todo transcurrió tranquilo, con una conversación afable, centrada en que Peter se enterara de cómo su padre y Charles se conocieron; y con Charles queriendo saber sobre la vida de Peter. El joven de pelo gris no pudo evitar estar toda la cena contemplándolo, siendo imposible no fijarse en el por qué su padre se enamoró de él. Charles tenía unos ojos tan azules y tan sinceros, que cuando lo miraba era como si Peter fuese todo su centro de atención y como si le pudiese leer el alma; las pecas sobre su nariz eran realmente tiernas; su cabello impecable; su sonrisa tan fácil que lo invitaban a conversar; y no solo era la apariencia, sino que era todo lo que salía de su boca. En una sola cena, Peter se había encariñado con ese hombre. Esperaba que su padre no la cagara y pudiese ser feliz con aquel espécimen que tenía enfrente.

Cuando la cena terminó y decidieron ponerse a jugar póker, Peter enfocó su vista en Logan. Era un hombre tan malditamente guapo, pero no como Charles (que rayaba en la ternura). No, Logan tenía un rostro hosco, como si estuviese constantemente molesto, a pesar de reír, incluso daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a golpear cosas; su barba solo servía para intensificar esa opinión. Peter no pudo evitar imaginar un millón de escenarios con ellos dos como protagonistas, en los que Logan era todo un macho alfa que lo sometía y lo hacía morder la almohada. ¡Dios! Ese hombre tenía toda la culpa de que su imaginación volara. ¿Por qué tenía que exudar tanta testosterona? Peter solo quería mandarse a cambiar de ese lugar, ya sea a su casa, a la ducha o a la cama, de preferencia a la de Logan.

Perdió todos los juegos de la noche por no poder concentrarse. Y nada mejoró cuando comenzaron a beber. El sillón era demasiado pequeño para compartirlo con ese gigante barbón, y para Peter, nada, nunca en su vida algo había sido tan erótico como ver a Logan beber directo de su botella de cerveza. Gracias a Dios su papá lo había dejado beber, o hubiese sido la peor noche de su vida si hubiese tenido que estar allí con una gaseosa.

Ni tonto ni perezoso, Peter aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo: se recargaba en Logan para reír; se apoyaba en su brazo para cambiar de posición o en su pierna para levantarse. Intentó ser lo más discreto posible, ¡Pero era tan complicado! Todo en Logan era tan grande, duro y macizo que cada vez le costaba más y más trabajo alejar su mano. Si Logan lo notó, no dijo nada.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana se despidieron. Peter tardó dos segundos en ofrecerse para ir a dejar a Logan a la puerta, alegando que así Erik y Charles podría ordenar un poco.

-Ha sido una gran noche. En verdad un placer conocerte.

-Debería venir más seguido a casa de tu padre.

-Oh, sí, seguro que lo haré.

No. No imaginó ese guiño. No, tampoco imaginó la sonrisa coqueta que le dio el mayor. No, definitivamente no bebió lo suficiente como para perder la noción del tiempo y creer que le abrazo duró más de lo socialmente aceptable. ¡Y esa mano en su espalda baja tampoco era su imaginación! No, claro que no.

Una sonrisa ladeada más y Logan se retiró.

Aprovechando la soledad del pasillo, e importándole una mierda la hora, Peter sacó su teléfono y llamó a su hermana.

-¿Te das cuenta de qué hora es, maldito infeliz? ¿Qué es tan importante para despertarme a media noche?- Ni un 'hola' le dijo Wanda. Peter sabía que ésta la pagaría cara, porque Wanda odiaba ser despertada, pero había cosas más importantes en la vida que el sueño de su gemela.

-Wanda… Creo que no soy tan heterosexual como pensaba.

xxx

Uf, siglos que no me sentaba a escribir. ¿Excusa? Me robaron el celular y el cargador del laptop, así que no tenía cómo publicar nada.

Si eres de Mexico y estás leyendo esto, espero de todo corazón que estés bien y tu familia y amigos igual. Como chilena, sé lo que es vivir un terremoto de esa magnitud, junto con la desesperación de no poder comunicarte con tus seres queridos (y las réplicas, esas con las peores).


End file.
